


Escapism

by panzerplause



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied Sexual Abuse, One-Shot, Short Story, mentions of sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panzerplause/pseuds/panzerplause
Summary: Virgil leaves his home to start a new life.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Escapism

_ A hand reaches out from the dark _

_ - _

Old cologne, must, and the smell of mothers cooking. After being out all night, the scent caused stomach churning, a palpable sense of dread that thickened every passing moment. An antique clock marks the seconds, ticking away as it had done so for his and his father’s entire childhood. The thought of him made Virgil’s gut wrench with fear. His breathing was the only thing he heard for a while before the creaking of the old floorboards in the house, he knew he should get out, try to act natural, but he was frozen in place, the hair on his neck rising. Thankfully, it seemed like it was his youngest sister. She wobbled as she walked, and it was clear she had been woken up by the sound of the front door opening when he had returned.  
Softly, she asked, “What are you doing?” they both knew that if either of their parents woke up at this time, they would be in deep trouble. Virgil knew that after he left, they would all be in big trouble, worse than they’d ever been in before. He hesitated, and then answered,   
“Just had to work late, I think you should head back to bed.” The small girl seemed to understand what this meant and nodded tiredly before shuffling back to her shared bedroom with her older sisters.   
Virgil almost sighed in relief but stopped himself. He knew that if his parents hadn’t woken up when he’d gotten home then they most likely wouldn’t from here on out. As if possessed by a demon, he shuffled into the kitchen, old dirty floorboard creaking under his work boots. With a knife in his hand, he now made his way to his parent’s bedroom. The smell of old cologne only seemed to get stronger there, but he knew that was not the case. He just told himself it was his nerves getting to him. Every step closer to his father made him feel sicker and sicker, soon he was leaning over his sleeping figure with the knife, trying to prepare himself for what he was about to do. Noticing his father, it became clear to him that they looked very much alike, the same dark hair and dark eyes, the same crooked nose. Suddenly, he couldn’t do it.

_ - _

_ Virgil started noticing other boys when he was thirteen years old, at the time, he didn’t realize it, but his father noticed him as well. He seemed to be able to tell what was going on with his son. It started with comments, small touches here and there, Virgil never found it strange though, he did not know what this could mean for him in the years to come, when he got taller, his voice deeper, and started to grow into himself as a young man. That’s when it got much worse. _

_ - _

He stepped back, startled as his father stirred in bed. As quietly as possible, he got himself out of the room. Grabbing the bag that contained most of his belongings, he headed out, locking the front door. He had a friend who would be helping him out of here. Less of a friend, more of a human trafficker. Virgil didn’t care what he would have to do, he would get out of here at any cost. He’d already lost his sense of autonomy, what difference would it make now? He repeated to himself that it would all be worth it. The friend’s van pulled up, he got in silently. They didn’t need to talk about the plan, it had already been put into motion.   
The only thing he could be upset about as their destination neared was the method of payment.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is welcome, this is the first writing I've finished in years.


End file.
